


Old Billy Bones

by Corvin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bodice-Ripper sensibilities, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Rating will go up, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Secret Identity, Top Billy Hargrove, although the kids are mostly in the beginning, but like none of it actually, mention of period typical racism and slave trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin
Summary: Steve was just trying to somehow complete summer school while working a dead end job at Scoops Ahoy. As if that wasn’t hard enough, Steve found himself sucked into the world of a story he never actually finished reading. At least Robin was there to suffer with him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64
Collections: Essential Harringrove





	Old Billy Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write this for the big bang and didn't finish and am a bad person. Still haven't finished but am buzzed and feeling cavalier about posting more WIPs. 
> 
> Not proofread. Not even by me.

_ They called him Old Billy Bones, and the reasons all varied but none had been confirmed. No one knew the face of Old Billy Bones, no one knew which of the many faces of his crew was the famed captain of the high seas. But in the end, they didn’t need to; all they needed to know was the sight of his red bloody flag flying from the mast of his ship.  _

_ The only thing more mysterious than Old Billy Bones was the manner in which he died. Some say at sea, some say lying atop a pile of gold, some say that one day he simply up and vanished. _

“So don’t get me wrong,” Steve said, causing Max to pause in her dramatic reading. “This is neat and all, but this book is massive.” 

When Steve had been in high school, he didn’t really see past the end of his own nose. The future was bright, and that was all he really needed to know. Sure his grades weren’t incredible, sure his parents were constantly gone, and sure his last girlfriend left him after cheating on him with the school weirdo, but that didn’t mean he necessarily had to worry about the rest of his life. 

Then he failed two classes and didn’t get to walk at graduation. Then he had to take summer school to even qualify for his GED that year. Then his dad made him get a part time job at a gimmicky ice cream parlour to ‘teach him a lesson’. 

So the future looked shitty. And so did the present, which found him and his coworker, Robin, surrounded by middle school nerds at the library. 

“The text is big and there are some pictures,” Max said, like that was a reasonable argument for Steve reading about 600 pages and writing a book report in one week. “Trust me, this book is a super easy read. It’s been my favorite since I was little.” 

Steve was almost bitter that the party wanted to help him study. When they had first arrived, looking to play D&D in a nice, quiet environment, he thought they would help distract Robin from torturing him. 

“I didn’t know it was your favorite,” Lucas said. He and Dustin practically wrestled each other as they tried to look at the page that Max was open to. 

“My dad, my  _ real  _ dad used to read it to me,” Max ran her hand down the illustration. It was a line drawing of a ship, devoid of color except for the red flag on the mast and a blue mermaid on the front. “Old Billy Bones never gets described in the book, which is cool. It just says that everyone is surprised when they see him.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

“It doesn’t say. But that’s part of the mystery,” Max tapped the front of the book. “I think they call him ‘old’ but he’s actually young.”

“Why does that matter?”

“God, Steve,” Max sighed loudly. “Speculating is part of it!”

“Like Lovecraft,” Mike offered.

“That guy sucked,” said Dustin. “More like Joseph Fink.”

“We’re getting off topic,” Robin interjected. “Steve, stop making excuses to not read a book.” 

“I’m not making excuses, and I don’t know who any of these people are,” Steve said loudly over the party’s continuing conversation. “Can I please do my learning in peace?”

“Just check it out,” Max pushed the book across the table. “It’s a good book to write about.” 

Steve took the book obediently. He didn’t think he’d be able to write about it, even if he did somehow magically manage to read an entire book. He looked down at the cover. It was brown, fake leather with gold lettering in fancy font that read ‘The Tale of Old Billy Bones’.

Max, and the rest of the party, seemed pleased at his acquiescence, and left him and Robin to studying after that. 

In the end, Steve checked the book out of the library. If nothing else, he could get enough details from Max to write the report. 

Sure, it wasn’t like Steve had anything better to do with his time. Robin was one of the few people he knew who were still in town, and his love life had been dead for almost a year. He thought he’d been so smart, having girlfriends mostly in name only for most of his highschool career. 

After all, his parents were highschool sweethearts, and look how their marriage turned out. No, Steve wanted to be different from then. And then came Nancy Wheeler. 

With her librarian sweaters and long skirts, he thought she was so mature. Probably mature enough to have a real relationship, something that would be healthy, happy, and long lasting. 

Despite being arguably the most popular person at Hawkins High, Steve’s hands had trembled when he left an old fashioned note in her locker. Not even winning the big game had given him a bigger rush than the day Nancy agreed to go out with him.

Steve had been on top of the world. 

And then, as if the universe wanted to make sure he knew he was doomed to loneliness, Nancy cheated on him. 

Well, message received, Universe. Steve swore off dating, and was single for his entire senior year, and as a result, had plenty of time to read. Even if he hated reading. 

-

The book sat unread in Steve’s backpack for a day or two while he tried to write as much as possible off of what Max told him and what he could glean from the back cover. 

“I’ll kick your ass into reading the first few chapters tonight,” Robin said as they finished writing notes for the next shift at Scoops Ahoy. One good thing about working with a high schooler who needed rides home when the weather was bad, was the fact that Steve benefited from the restricted working hours. 

“This is the first I heard of you invading my house.” Not that Steve minded the company, he was just planning on lazing about, enjoying the sound of the gathering thunderstorm. 

“Less driving you have to do,” Robin shoved her hat into her coat pocket; Steve noticed it half hanging out and instinctively tucked his own a little deeper into his pocket. “Besides, you’re rich enough to run the fireplace and AC at the same time.” 

“I love humidity,” Steve sighed with an exaggerated dreaminess. He held the door open for Robin as she fondly called him ‘dingus’. 

It was still light enough out that the lights weren’t on the parking lot, but the clouds were thick enough that the daylight was strikingly gray. It was sprinkingly just enough that Steve pulled up his hood, lamenting the mess his hair was going to be in the weather. 

“You know you can do a different book if you want,” Robin said, not bothering to cover her hair. It was starting to look hilariously frizzy so Steve didn’t point it out. “The whole point of this class to make you read  _ something  _ over the summer.” 

Steve didn’t entirely agree, as Mrs. Click wasn’t amused when he turned in his first report on Andrew Henry’s Meadow. He was about to point out that Mrs. Click had a vendetta against him when a loud crack split the air. They both jumped, and when he looked at Robin, her hair was caught up in so much static electricity that half of it was standing on end. 

Then there was a bright flash behind her, immediately followed by an even louder crash of thunder. 

Her heard Robin curse, but then his vision went white. 

At some point in his life, Steve heard a phrase about losing all sensation in one’s body. It wasn’t something he was ever able to picture all at once. No more sight, no more sounds, no more smells or touch or anything, it was beyond his comprehension. 

The recollection was the only thing that existed of Steve for a moment. Once upon a time, he couldn’t picture it. Now he could. 

But then just as quickly, Steve realized he was lying on his back with his eyes closed. It was warm, very warm, and the sun must have broken through the clouds because the darkness was gone and there was a bright light beyond his eyelids. 

Steve opened his eyes and quickly jerked up to see what sort of damage he and Robin had suffered. They were hit by lightning, he was sure of it. His hands went to his hair first, his hood was still up, before he registered the very wrong setting he was in. 

He was sitting sandy beach with blue ocean in front of him, mere inches away from gently lapping waves. Steve was certain he was still passed out. 

“What the fucking shit?” Robin yelled from behind him. He turned to check on her; she was similarly unhurt, also staring at the ocean. “What the fuck.” 

“Did we die?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Robin scooted to his side and pinched his bare leg. “Did that hurt?”

Steve swatted at her. It did hurt a little bit, and when he licked his lips, he tasted salt. 

“Do you smell that?” Robin lifted her nose, prompting Steve to do the same. “Burning?” 

Now that she mentioned it, he did. They started looking around for the source and quickly spotted Robin’s satchel and the smoldering remains of Steve’s backpack. 

“Oh come on,” he whined, scrambling over to salvage it. The outside of the bag took most of the damage it seemed, except for Max’s library book. “Shit,” he muttered, poking at the ashen remains of  _ Old Billy Bones _ . “Now I’m gonna have to pay for this.” 

“We have bigger things to worry about right now,” said Robin, digging through her bag too. “My phone is bricked.” 

“You’re worried about your phone?” 

“No, dumbass,” Robin scowled. “I’m worried that we got hit by lightning and were magically teleported to a fucking beach. I’m worried that my phone doesn’t work so even if this is somehow feasible, we’re now stuck here. On a beach. Obviously far away from Hawkins.”

Steve pouted, looking back down at his backpack. “It’s like it hit the book directly.” 

“It definitely should have killed you though,” she hummed. “But...I don’t know. I barely have a guess for what’s going on, so for now I’m going with this is all a dream.” 

Steve nodded because why not? Maybe they would wake up in a hospital with the deadline for his book report having passed so it would be win-win. Sort of. “So, what, should we explore or something, just in case we’re dreaming something cool?” 

Robin blinked at him, but slowly smiled. “I guess.” 

It was still humid, but not quite at humid as Hawkins had been. For the first five minutes, it was actually pleasant. But all too soon the sun beating down on them became practically painful, and sand worked its way into their shoes, rubbing their feet raw. 

“This is the worst dream ever,” Steve whined, looking longingly at the water. He was getting thirsty. “Maybe we should go inland?” 

They had been walking along the beach without really talking about it. After all, the beach was mostly flat and certainly inviting. But Steve was ready for the shade of palm trees and whatever else was growing to make such a thick treeline. 

“You don’t think there might be snakes or spiders?” Robin asked, wrinkling her nose. “I know I said dream but…” 

“But.” Steve agreed. “Still though, if we’re looking for people, or fresh water, or whatever shouldn’t we go inland?” He was pretty sure  _ Naked And Afraid _ told him that, so it had to be true. 

Robin stopped, looking doubtfully between the beach still stretching in front of them, and the treeline to their right. “Okay. But we stay in earshot of the ocean.” 

“Works for me.” 

The shade was better, the sticks stabbing at the soles of his Converse were not. 

“I thought the woods in Hawkins were annoying,” Steve grumbled as another branch caught at his sleeve. While his jacket was thankfully thick enough to protect his torso, his socks and work-shorts left a lot of leg bare. He could see Robin suffering similarly. 

“Maybe we should try another part,” Robin hissed around a scratch at her calf. “It can’t be this dense everywhere.” 

Steve certainly hoped it couldn’t, because he was obviously not sturdy enough to be on an abandoned island. “Which way?”

“Uh,” Robin looked around them, and then pointed over his shoulder. “That way, the way we came.” 

“Didn’t we turn?” They had, because there was some kind of bush with thick branches that they couldn’t stomp their way through. He held up his hand and could tell Robin was about to swear at him and switched it to one finger. Faintly, he could hear the crash of the ocean over trees rustling and jungle-birds squawking. 

Robin seemed to be doing the same thing because she pointed to the left. “That way.” 

The trek was still shitty, even if a set direction. Steve was about to complain again, only because complaining made them both feel better. Suddenly, something caught his eye through the trees. 

“Oh shit,” he breathed before taking off into a sprint. Even more trees scratched at his legs and face, and he heard Robin faring just as bad as she quickly followed behind him. “Do you see it?” he yelled back. 

“I’m looking at you, dingus!” 

“I saw something, I saw—” Steve came to a screeching halt just as he broke the treeline, and he immediately threw his arm out to catch Robin too. 

She didn’t say a word. 

They were standing on a cliff, overlooking a cove with crystal blue water. But more to the point, there was a little town. It looked like an old fashioned port town, complete with old looking ships anchored at the docks and people moving around, although they were still too far to make out more than that. 

Steve was almost afraid to move, partly because they were still at the edge of a cliff made out of black, sharp looking rock, and partly because if the town was a mirage he wanted to bask in blissful ignorance a little bit longer. 

“Well, thank Christ,” Robin grabbed his arm and tugged him back a little bit. She was clearly going for her usual casual tone, but Steve could tell she was relieved as he was. “I have really spent the last hour learning how much I hate nature.” 

“Don’t pick a fight with it yet,” Steve said. “We still have to get down there.” 

Jumping down into the water to skip the hike was his first thought, but he didn’t bother voicing it. In the event their phones were just dead and not totally fried from the lightning, the water would not be their friend. 

“Let’s try and follow along the edge,” Robin pointed like there was a path, when in reality it was trek back into the thick, scratchy jungle, or scooch along the edge of a cliff. 

“Okay, let’s get scoochin’.” 

Robin shot him a look, but scooched along. 

Despite Steve’s worry that another obstacle was going to pop up, they made it down to the little town with minimal plant interaction. However, once the cliffside gave way to dirt and sand, Steve couldn’t help but notice the stares from the people on the dock. 

“Fishy,” Robin groaned, covering her nose. “I figured, since the fish stands, but good god.” 

There was a fish smell, but Steve moreso noticed the smell of salty ocean air like on the last beach. He patted her shoulder sympathetically. “Care, you might offend someone.” 

They drew closer to the buildings, but every now and then someone would stop and look. Normally, it wouldn’t have bothered Steve very much, but they all looked a little rough and rugged and it unsettled him. 

“So, what do you think?” Steve asked. “Ren-faire but for like, people who liked Pirates of the Carribean?” 

“Or Black Sails.” Robin was frowning too, but she kept her eyes firmly ahead. “Good thing we look like sailor porn.” 

“We do not.” Steve tried smiling at the next person to look at them, it was an older woman who was holding a lidded basket. She promptly turned the basket away from them and hurried along. 

“I think someone called us fancy,” said Robin. 

Steve snorted at the idea of them looking ‘fancy’ like this. Then again, their clothes at least looked...newer. Despite the quiet stares, there was activity all around them. It was only when Steve tried to tune into the chatter that he caught something strange. "What accents are these?" 

"Kinda englishy?" Robin guessed. 

“But definitely english words, right? Because I only have American money.” 

At the mention of money, Robin started patting her pockets. “Right. How much money?” 

“Just my tips,” Steve dug into his coat pocket and produced his sad remaining tip money. He dropped it into Robin’s hand when she held it out. All total, they had eighty cents. “I hate our job.” 

Robin blinked down at the coins. “Don’t you have a credit card?” 

“I did,” Steve pulled his backpack around to sadly tap at the charred front. “But my wallet didn’t survive.” 

“Fuck,” Robin sighed. “Well, if they’re gonna make us buy something to use the phone, maybe they’ll just accept all the money we have.” 

Damn theme parks, or dream parks, or wherever they were. Steve decided he definitely only liked them when he had money. 

“Excuse me,” Steve addressed the next person they saw. This time it was a tanned and leathery looking man, strolling toward the docks with a corked jug. “Do you know where we can find a phone?” 

The man stopped, staring at Steve like he was insane, before his gaze slid to Robin. His look melted into a dirty smile. “Oooh, a new lass, she for the Madame Mermaid House?” 

Steve and Robin both drew back in mild disgust at his tone. Now Steve definitely hated it there. But instead of picking a fight, he surreptitiously stepped in front of Robin. “Uh sure, which way is that?” 

The man pointed back the way he’d come, and when Steve craned his neck, he spotted a colorfully painted sign amidst the smattering of buildings in the clearing. There wasn’t any writing, but there was a picture of a crudely painted mermaid that was telling enough. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, tugging Robin after him. 

“I’ll be back to visit, lass!” the man called, wagging his tongue. 

“That guy can’t get scurvy fast enough.” 

“Just to be clear,” Robin said, “he pointed us toward a brothel?” 

Steve shrugged, still uncomfortable from the man, and more focused on moving through the growing crowd. Up close, there were no two ways about it, they looked like extras in a pirate movie. 

He couldn’t help but look back toward the ships that were docked, and saw black fabric hanging on one of the masts. It wasn’t a good sign. 

“Yep,” Robin continued. “He thought I was a sex worker and sent us to a brothel. I’m definitely writing a letter to Scoops Ahoy about these uniforms.” 

Despite her nonchalant commentary, Robin stayed close to Steve, practically holding onto his arm. Steve was glad, because he was in the mood for clinging too. “This is weird.” 

“I know.” 

Everyone was in costume it seemed, but unlike at Halloween Steve couldn’t spot any zippers or tags or anything. The relief at reaching an actual settlement was fading fast. Now Steve felt dehydrated  _ and  _ like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. 

“I’m starting to freak out,” Steve whispered. 

Robin squeezed his arm. “Me too.” 

They walked quickly toward the Mermaid House, and equally quickly saw that it was definitely a brothel. They paused outside, studiously not looking at the various windows where people were visibly and audibly fucking. 

Instead, they paused outside on the planks of wood that had been set into the dirt outside. Steve started to comment about one of the woman faking it when Robin suddenly hissed. 

“Shit. Something’s wrong.” 

“We covered that,” Steve said with a blink. 

“Something else.” Robin pointed up over their heads, and Steve tried to follow but wasn’t sure where to look. “I don’t think they’ll have a phone.”

“Why not?” 

“Do you see any power lines or telephone poles?” Robin asked, like she was actually asking and hoping that Steve would see something she didn’t. 

“Oh.” Steve whipped his head around but there was nothing. “Oh shit.” 

For several minutes they couldn’t help but simply stare up at the lack of wires running through the town. Several thoughts ran through Steve’s mind during that time: maybe it was just a really accurate theme park. Or one of those Amish towns that didn’t have electricity, but for ocean people. Hell, maybe it was just a cult. 

Still, it didn’t mean they were entirely out of luck.

“Are we still saying we’re dreaming?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Robin said. “We’re dreaming. And I guess we’re going along with this.” 

“Until we can go home. Or, wake up.” Steve’s stomach growled. Which was fine, it just meant they were having one of those dreams where people are hungry and thirsty. “So, uh, food, water, and shelter?” 

“Jobs.” Robin said resolutely. 

Hesitantly, Steve raised his hand to point at the Mermaid place and Robin shot him a glare. 

“Got it,” Steve lowered his arm. “We’ll call that Plan B.” 

They started walking, looking around at the establishments and what they had to offer. Honestly, if Steve wasn’t so freaked out and exhausted, it would have been a little exciting. Most of the buildings were bare wood with little decoration aside from signs declaring what businesses within. If that. 

Robin stopped before they got very close to the docks again. 

“Too much fish in the open air,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “I’m allergic.” 

“So definitely somewhere back there,” Steve turned around, surveying the buildings from this view. “Might as well try the actual nice one first, right?” He pointed to the building that had white washed walls and a sign that read, TRADING CO. with a blue anchor at the end. It sort of matched the hat still in Steve’s pocket. 

“Real words and paint, looks decadent.” Robin’s voice was nasally from pinching her nose. 

They doubled back, trying to pat their hair and straighten their clothes to look respectable. 

Despite the size of the building, the heavy door opened into a relatively small room with a counter. Steve edged over to it, looking for a bell to ring. There was a heavy, leatherbound book that had been hidden from view by a subtle lip on the counter. 

He was about to point it out to Robin when a large man came out from around a corner. He paused, looking at them suspiciously. 

“Navy?” he grunted. 

“What?” Robin and Steve looked down at their cheap uniforms. They looked like sweaty teenagers more than anything else. 

Still, Steve raised his eyebrows. “Does the Navy usually look like us?” 

Robin grabbed his wrist, stilling him into silence. Now, Steve knew a lot of things about Robin, that she studied four languages, was a band geek, and was, in her own words, too gay to function, but he was shocked when she launched into a story about how they were marooned, how they’re a married couple, how they need just a little bit of work to survive. 

The lie was smooth and delivered perfectly, judging by the way the man slowly softened. Steve had pretty much zero acting skills, so he stayed quiet and just tried to just look earnest. 

“What about you, husband?” the man asked. “Can you do sums?” 

“I do sums,” Robin interjected quickly. A little too quickly in Steve’s opinion, because sure, maybe he wasn’t as good at math as her but he could add and subtract just fine, thank you very much. 

“Well, I’ll tell you what, I’ll apprentice you. Husband can do busy work, and we’ll see how this goes.” The man suddenly dropped his threatening demeanor, and he reminded Steve of Chief Hopper when he’s in a good mood. “You can call me Benny.” 

“Robin,” Robin elbowed Steve. 

“Steve Harrington, er,” Steve nudged Robin back despite all the information he picked up from romcoms telling him to put his arm around her shoulder. That was how people acted like a couple, right? “Mr. and Mrs. Harrington.” 

“I can tell it’s still new,” Benny laughed. “Welcome to Black Rock Harbor.” 

He turned away, opening book and writing in it with a feather that Steve hadn’t seen before. 

Robin gave Steve an annoyed look. He shrugged in response, because he just made them look adorable. 

“There’s a room upstairs,” Benny said, closing the book again and picking it up. “Not much, but it’ll fit a cot if you still need a place to sleep.” 

Steve perked up. “Thank—” 

“I’ll take it from your wages.” 

Robin smirked at Steve’s deflation. “Thanks.” 

“Come with me,” Benny gestured for them to follow as he headed back toward the door he’d come through. They followed him, stopping in surprise when it led to a significantly larger, much fuller room. 

To the far side, a massive door was open, letting in sunlight while men moved around. 

“Stairs,” Benny pointed so somewhat rickety looking stairs built against a wall. There was a door at the top, though Steve didn’t see a knob. “Don’t stomp too hard or you’ll be climbing to bed.” 

Steve and Robin nodded. 

“Good. And this,” Benny gestured to the room at large. “This is the warehouse. All goods are accounted for, so don’t try anything. Only a fool steals from a pirate, and only a bigger fool steals from a man who gets the pirate his money. Understand?” 

A mess at first glance became organized chaos when Steve was invited to look. Several people, cleaner looking than the ones they’d seen before, were going through trunks and sacks, though many large pieces of furniture or piles of literal treasure were in clear view. 

Steve didn’t feel like he did understand but Robin answered yes. 

“Be sure you do. Now, grab the rest of your belongings then and I’ll get you started.” 

“We only,” Steve gestured to his and Robin’s bags, “have this.” 

“Fair enough. Change your clothes and,” he stopped, finally looking a little shocked when Steve opened his burnt backpack to illustrate their lack. “I see. I’ll take replacements out of your first wages too. Henry!” 

One of the men looked up. 

“Clothes for them, this size,” Benny gestured vaguely at them. Henry turned and started digging around in a trunk to his right. 

“Pants, or uh trousers, for me too if you can,” Robin said. 

Henry paused, glancing at Benny who shrugged, before shrugging as well. He stood up with a bundle under each arm and came over to show Benny. “These do?” 

Benny nodded and Henry handed the bundles off to Steve and Robin. The material wasn’t as soft as Steve would have hoped, but thankfully they smelled like fresh ocean air. One good thing about it all was the fact that nothing really seemed to stink. 

“Change,” Benny repeated, pointing toward the stairs. “Come back when you’re finished and we’ll see how useful you are.” 

The clothes were plain and very reminiscent of plenty of pirate movies Steve has seen. They don’t fit either of them very well once Steve and Robin started changing in their little room, but it felt good just to change out of their sweaty polyester. 

“I suppose it was too much to hope for a bra,” Robin lamented, looking down the front of her clothes. “I probably have to wear a corset.” 

“We could dream up a bra,” Steve suggested. 

“Fuck off, Mr. Harrington,” Robin sighed, tossing her uniform on the ground. The whole room was empty, with a small window overlooking the town. “Where do we get a cot?” 

“We can ask Benny,” Steve hummed, frowning at the thought of him ‘taking it from their wages’ too. “How much do you think he’s going to pay us?” 

“Doesn’t matter as long as we can eat and stay here.” 

“Until we wake up?” Steve asked innocently. 

Robin sighed, pulling her shoes back on. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Until we wake up.” 

“Right.” The ensuing quiet felt too heavy for Steve to handle. “So why are we married?” 

“Because,” Robin glared, “dream world or waking world, a man’s claim on a woman is more respected than a woman’s autonomy.” 

That was also heavy. So Steve said, “oh, I thought you mistook me for a girl.” 

“Your lips are pink enough,” Robin flipped him off. “Come on, let’s get to work.” 

As it happened, working for Benny was kind of even better than working at Scoops Ahoy. At least it was for Steve. Every day he was sent out with a list of errands: take this paper here and they’ll give you this much money, bring it back. Go to this place and get this paper and either you’ll have to go back with another paper or you’ll see them when it’s time for money. 

Robin, while not as comfortable as him, had few complaints. Especially after two days, when Benny had traded them a cot for Steve’s hat. Steve had no clue why it was worth a whole bed, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“I think it’s the novelty,” Robin said when Steve brought it up a whole week after the fact. “He sees stuff from all over the world but never saw a hat with writing in it.” 

They had found a small creek flowing into part of the beach and followed up to where it flowed over boulders. Robin said would be good for bathing and washing their clothes, hence their girl talk over laundry. 

One good thing about their relationship was the lack of boundaries at that point. Steve would have worried about Robin washing her clothes while naked all alone. Maybe he wasn’t much of a fighter, but there was strength in numbers. 

“I did notice that none of the pirate captains had the hats with the skulls on them.” Steve did his best to roll with the fact that they were working for a shell company that moved the stolen goods that pirates brought. 

“We barely see the pirate captains,” Robin rolled her eyes as she wrung the water out of her greying ‘pirate’ shirt. 

They really should try and get more clothes. Benny kept feeding them and saying he’d take it from their wages, and had traded for a cot, but he never actually gave them money. Then again, Steve didn’t know the pay schedule. But it had been nearly two weeks, and he tended to sweat a lot, running around in the sun. 

Especially on his few errands to the Mermaid House. 

“Still,” Steve insisted. “It’s like there are no creative pirates.” 

“I’ll take predictable any day,” Robin wrung out her socks last and then waded into the water. “Come on, dingus. Benny’s gonna pitch a fit if we’re late for dinner.” 

More food for a nebulous amount of money. Oh well, Steve followed Robin into the deeper part of the water. At least it was tasty, and Benny was actually good company. In a way, he made it easier for Steve and Robin to keep up their brave front during the work day. 

Steve actually felt guilty when they made it back to the Trading Co. building in still drying clothes, and saw Billy looking tensely at a piece of paper on his desk. 

“Benny?” Robin said cautiously. “What’s wrong?” 

“Wrong?” Benny laughed, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Nothing wrong. About to make a lot of money.” 

Robin crossed her arms, and Steve copied her because it always seemed to amuse Benny when Steve followed Robin’s lead. He actually did smile for real before he heaved a sigh. 

“Old Billy Bones and his crew will be in soon,” Benny said, tapping the letter. “I want you two on your best behavior. Bad for your pockets and your spleen to be on his bad side.” 

They kept their mouths shut until Benny sent them off to hang up their damp clothes. The door shut behind them and Robin instantly threw her Scoops uniform at the wall. 

“We’re in the fucking book.” 

Steve sat on the bed clutching his uniform to his chest and trying not to hyperventilate. “Guess I should have finished reading it.” 

“You could have at least started.” They stared at each other but one of them started laughing and it set off the other, and the gravity of the situation was way too strange for it to not turn into a manic laughing fit. 

When it finally died down, they simply sat on the bed together, staring at Robin’s crumpled skirt.

Steve felt like he was going completely insane. 

“So we were never looking for a phone. We should have been looking for a wizard to transport us back to Hawkins,” Steve sighed. “I can’t take many more surprises, Robin.” 

“You and me both.” Robin didn’t even try to insist they were still dreaming. 

Despite the earth shattering realization, everything went on as normal for a few more days. They both kept an ear out for any more news about Old Billy Bones, but all people had to say was that he was coming, and when he did, they should make themselves scarce. 

Only Earl, one of the warehouse workers, gave them any other information when asked. He said that Old Billy Bones’ crew never made trouble, but there was always some scallywag that wanted to start something. 

Steve found himself worried, because he couldn’t stop hearing Benny’s words: bad for the pocket, bad for the spleen. Steve liked his spleen, he didn’t know what it did, but he was pretty sure it was happy inside his body. 

He also stuck a little bit closer to Robin. She’d been correct in her prediction that having a husband threw people off more than a simple ‘no’, which Steve hated but he was glad he could at least be useful for something. 

Sometimes she appreciated it, other times she was clearly annoyed. They were in the midst of one of the annoyed times when Billy stepped out from the back. He had a serious look when he regarded Steve. 

“I need the order form from the Mermaid House,” he began before Steve groaned. 

Madame Sandra had apparently seen him through the windows in his Scoops uniform when he and Robin first arrived. She’d requested to Benny that Steve wear it on his trips to ‘visit her’. 

Of course, Robin loved it. 

“Go on, husband,” she snickered. “Go get your gladrags on.” 

“This is a hostile work environment!” Steve whined. 

Suddenly, Benny’s hand clamped down on his shoulder. His usual amusement was gone. “The Dread Scorpion just docked,” he said lowly. “Don’t make any trouble.” 

Steve never did, but he suddenly doubted every interaction he ever had. “I won’t.” 

“Billy Bones’ crew loves the Mermaid House, and I’ll bet my head that they’re already there,” Benny squeezed Steve’s shoulder. It wasn’t enough to hurt, just enough that Steve actually warmed a little under the evident worry. “Don’t. Start. Trouble.” 

“I won’t, Benny. I promise.” 

Steve knew Benny was right because of two things. First, when he reached the Mermaid House, the front tavern was full of unfamiliar men. Plenty of crews came and went, but these ones looked different, shinier in a way. The second thing was the fact that Madam Sandra didn’t coo like normal. 

She welcomed him over to the bar and slid over a folded piece of paper and the normal two coins she tipped for his uniform. “Get back to Benny,” she said sweetly but quietly. “Quick like a bunny.” 

Steve had to wonder if everyone knew that making a big deal out of the crew only made him more nervous. He was about to take the paper when he felt a presence at his back. 

“This is a new one,” a voice drawled from way too close behind him. 

Madam Sandra instantly perked up, looking over Steve’s shoulder. “Not one of mine, you scoundrel,” she giggled. “Him and his missus are working for Benny.” 

Steve stared at her, shocked beyond measure to the point that he didn’t react for several seconds when he felt a large hand running up his bare thigh. Damn shorts. 

“Yeah, hi,” he snapped, whirling around. Then he stopped. Because wow. 

During their time in Black Rock Harbor, Steve had become accustomed to people looking a certain way. Mostly dark haired, mostly plain clothes, mostly very regular looking people. The man in front of him was young, with blond curly hair falling around his shoulders, and vibrant blue eyes framed with long dark lashes. 

Sure he was wearing plain clothes, but he was shiny like the rest of the Dread Scorpion crew. Right. The very crew Steve wasn’t supposed to start trouble with. 

“Hi,” he repeated in a more pleasant tone after clearing his throat. “Don’t mind me, just running a quick errand.” 

“No need to run. Stay a while, chat,” the man’s hand drifted to Steve’s waist. “My name is Jason, and you are?” 

“Steve?” That hand was not shy about sneaking under his shirt. 

Jason smiled, his teeth were so white against his tanned skin. “Are you not sure?” 

Honestly, Steve was vaguely hypnotized just looking at him. Though there was a voice in his mind, guessing that people might get upset with the crew if they were brazenly hitting on spouses. 

“Pretty sure,” Steve tried moving, just enough to dislodge the hand. 

Unfortunately, Jason seemed to take it as an invitation and he pulled Steve against him. “Pretty is right.” 

Steve couldn’t help his nervous laugh. When was the last time someone hit on him this aggressively? Probably never, honestly, since he went after girls. Since he was straight. Definitely straight enough that he was not at all noticing how good Jason smelled, like coconut and tobacco. 

“Jason,” Madam Sandra said, snapping Steve out of his trance just enough to jerk back. “If the crew wants service while you’re docked, Benny will be needed this.” 

Jason looked at her, his eyes cold even while his warm hand continued to hold Steve’s hip. But then his smile clicked back on and he looked at Steve. “My regards to your missus, Princess,” he purred with a wink. 

Right. His missus. Steve had a wife as far as everyone knew, and he was straight, as far as he knew. Wait a minute, Jason didn’t have an accent. Oh god, everything was moving way too fast, and Steve’s brain couldn’t keep up with his mouth. 

“I don’t know how I feel about this,” he blurted out. Then he did the finger guns. And then he just had to take the order form and run because something was clearly fucking wrong with him. 

Also, there had been a lot of laughter and shouting before he yelled, but Steve just  _ knew  _ that the sounds that followed him out the door were at his expense. 

Robin looked up when Steve burst through the door. She was on her feet in a moment, coming around to look him over. 

“You’re red,” she said worriedly. “Why are you red? Are you okay? Are you—” 

Steve blinked at her when she trailed off, staring down. “Uh.” 

“Are you hard?” she asked incredulously. 

“No!” Steve looked down and blinked again. “B-barely! I’m straight!” 

“What happened?” Benny threw open the door, much like Steve had just done. “I told you not to start nothing!”

“I didn’t! Here!” Steve tried to throw the paper but it fluttered uselessly halfway between them and fell to the ground. “That crew is weird, just so you know. And rude.” 

Benny looked up from the paper, frowning. “Are you okay, boy?” he asked, closing the door softly behind him. “Did they hurt you?” 

Robin’s tiny smirk faded as the implications of that question hit her. Steve shook his head guiltily. 

“No, just, uh,” he stuttered. “One of them got a little handsy. Jason, if you know their names.” 

“Jason?” Benny asked doubtfully. “Jason barely comes off the ship. He’s the captain’s cabin boy.” 

“That’s what he said his name was,” Steve shrugged helplessly. “He had the hair,” he made curling motion at his shoulders, “and eyes,” he pointed to his eyes. “Talked like me and Robin?” 

“Jason has the accent.” Benny ran a hand down his face, he looked very tired. “Did you tell him you were married?” 

“Madam Sandra did too,” Steve said, nodding. “And he wasn’t like,  _ really  _ bad just, you know, like that?” He waved his hands around his waist and hips where he’d been touched. “I didn’t hate it.” 

Robin raised her eyebrows in interest, but Benny made a loud noise. 

“Didn’t hate it?” he repeated with a pointed look at her. “You better watch it.” 

“Yeah,” Robin said, grinning like a cheshire cat, even though she knew he thought the Cheshire Cat was the scariest part of that movie. “We’re going to have a long talk about this.” 

“Can I get back to work?” Steve pleaded. 

“Best you stay in,” Benny said, shaking his head. “Jason never did any harm but he’s...dangerous.” 

Steve had gotten that impression. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “So you want me in the warehouse?” 

“It’s for the best,” Benny repeated. It made Steve want to ask what the danger was. Everyone said so many times that Old Billy Bones’ crew didn’t make trouble. And Steve definitely didn’t start anything. So why was Benny suddenly acting like he was in a bad situation? 

Scenic as the island was, it was also very hot when the sun came out, so Steve wasn’t entirely against having a reason to stay indoors. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to relax at all because of the weight in his gut. 

Somehow, he had managed to piss off the wrong person, and he was sitting in Benny’s warehouse like a duck. A duck that was sitting. A sitting duck if one was so inclined to make the comparison. 

“Jesus Christ!” Robin snapped when Steve expressed the thought to her verbatim. “Okay, I need space.” 

“But I’m bored,” Steve whined. He’d spent about an hour just sitting in their room, but it was even stuffier in there. He wasn’t unused to humidity, but back home he had the option to blast the AC. 

“I understand that you need to be entertained constantly, but I have actual work to do,” Robin gestured wildly to the book she’d been writing in. She softened only slightly at the pitiful look Steve gave her. “You could try and at least make yourself useful.” 

“I don’t know how to do warehouse stuff.” 

“I know you don’t, sweetie,” she drawled. “You could get a headstart on our laundry. The crew stays in town, so it should be fine, right?” 

As far as Steve was concerned, Robin knew way more about the comings and goings of The Bones Crew (and wasn’t that a delightful nickname?), so he nodded blankly. 

“I miss washing machines.”

“Steve, I love you, but if you don’t find something to do, I’m literally going to murder you.” 

Steve began to scoff but something about the way Robin brandished her pen at him was a little too threatening for comfort. “Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll do you washing, sir.” 

“Are you playing at a wife or just a woman in general, because either way,” 

“I’m a maid!” Steve interjected, “and a feminism!” 

Robin pressed her lips together. Since Steve wasn’t in the mood to be laughed at, he slunk away to grab their spare clothes. 

It was the brightest part of the day, most of the townsfolk were either lounging in the shade or working where they wouldn’t get sunburned. Without the Scoops uniform, Steve blended in well enough to sneak out to the treeline. 

He never thought he would miss Hawkins so much if he ever got the chance to leave. They had fallen into a tropical paradise, mysteriously void of a lot of smells and diseases that Robin kept looking for, but all he could think about was how much he’d love to hear Dustin spouting off about a star war. 

Maybe it was just the sneaking around that was bumming him out. After all, the only time he ever felt like he didn’t want to be seen was after he and Nancy split up. That was definitely a feeling he didn’t love revisiting. 

Steve broke through the plant life and threw their balled up clothes into the water ahead of him. They flopped on the bank where the water flowed through the rocks. Then he stripped, dropping his clothes on the pile before wading out into the water. 

Hot was as it was out, it still took a minute or two for him to get used to the cold water. At waist high depth he dunked his head and shook his hair out under the water. It was flatter than he liked it being, thanks to the lack of product, but at least he got to feel clean. 

When he broke the water again he shook his head and sighed, “ahh that’s refreshing.” 

He didn’t catch the exact phrasing of the murmured agreement but Steve screamed and ducked up to his shoulders when he heard it. 

Jason stood on the bank, his bare feet practically touching the damp pile of clothes. At some point in his life, Steve must have walked under a ladder or broke a mirror or something. 

“You’ve been hiding in your castle,” Jason said lowly. His eyes trailed all over Steve’s face, greedy and probing, and Steve knew he was red from his ears to his chest. 

“It’s only been a day,” he said weakly. “Got stuff to do.” 

Jason smiled, kicking rudely at the clothes, “clearly.” 

“Laundry and bathtime,” Steve splashed a little. Moving felt right, even if he didn’t want to reveal more skin. “You know how it is.” 

Jason’s smile widened, “I do.” He pulled his shirt off and stopped Steve’s protests by throwing it at his face before moving to his trousers. His aim was better than Steve’s had been. 

“Hey!” Steve snapped, snatching the shirt off his face. It was shockingly soft, and despite the fact that Jason appeared to be covered in a sheen of sweat just like Steve had been, it smelled amazing. 

It was just like the day before only stronger because Steve could stick his nose right up against the fabric. It just didn’t make sense. 

“I’m glad you approve.” Jason sounded significantly closer and Steve jerked the shirt away from his face. 

“How?” Steve couldn’t help but demand. No one had complained but he was certain he smelled like he was constantly in gym class. He shook the shirt in Jason’s face since he was within arm’s reach at that point. 

Jason just laughed and threw the shirt toward the pile. The movement drew Steve’s eyes down to where his golden skin was interrupted with a brutal scar on his side. 

Steve must have made a noise because Jason quickly angled it away. His smile was tense, toothier, and he closed the remaining distance between them. 

“A gift from my father,” he said, running his fingers along Steve’s arm, “before I returned it in kind.” 

“Oh shitty dad, huh?” Steve nodded, trying not to shiver at the touch. Getting hot and bothered was very at odds with the subject matter, even for him. And a little close to home. His dad never stabbed him, but he did fucking suck. “That’s rough, man, I’m sorry to hear that.” He patted Jason’s shoulder. 

Jason stared at him with his nose scrunched up, looking confused and unfairly adorable. But he didn’t seem offended so Steve edged back and added, “if anyone tries that again, I’ll slap with them with such a big fuckin’ fine on their next import.” 

Was that the correct terminology? Not that it mattered because Jason promptly threw his head back and laughed. It was so uncalculated and loud that Steve couldn’t help but join in. 

Christ, Jason would have cleaned up somewhere like Hawkins. How the hell was someone so pretty an actual pirate? If anything, he should live in Hollywood, playing a pirate in a movie that wasn’t very authentic about what pirates had looked like in  _ ye olde pirate days _ . 

Their laughter trailed off, leaving them simply looking at each other in silence. The sunlight caught every speck of gold in eyelashes, and when he stared at Steve his eyes practically glowed. 

And suddenly Steve was some kind of prophet; he could clearly see himself leaning in for a kiss in the next ten seconds. 

“I should uh,” he pointed toward the still unwashed clothes. “I should get back. Lots of work, you know?” 

The glow darkened when Jason’s looked back to the shore. “A woman is hard work,” he said. 

“Anyone is hard work,” Steve was almost grateful because he was immediately feeling less charmed. “Don’t be a mys---misog---don’t be an asshole.”

He stormed out of the water and snatched up his pile, dead set on getting dressed in the safety of the trees. 

Robin and Max had both pointed out the issues in a lot of the action-adventure movies they all watched regarding the treatment of women. Even if they were magically in an adventure book, it seemed shitty people were still shitty. 

“I meant no offense to your wife,” Jason said, following after him. When Steve glanced back his gaze automatically zeroed in on the water running down his abs. Steve looked away again, too angry to gape. 

He ignored Jason’s repeated calls until he finally managed to lose him. His clothes were damp and uncomfortable but he pulled them on anyway. They were somehow still damp but also stiff when he made it back to the warehouse to relay the whole story to Robin. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” she said, picking at the wet pile he’d thrown at her feet which also included Jason’s shirt, “it was super sweet that you got protective but uhhh, the whole point of Benny not letting you out in public was to avoid confrontations with that specific guy, wasn’t it?” 

Steve didn’t see how that was relevant. 

“You weren’t even gone for two hours, Steve.” 

>>>

Despite his whining, Steve was sent back to their room to lay out their clothes. He didn’t think about the way Jason looked or smelled, because that would be weird. But he did lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling thinking about absolutely nothing. It was less weird. 

He was lying down for a few minutes before he blinked and the window was abruptly dark. Well shit, that was going to fuck up his sleep schedule, and Robin would kill him if he kept her awake. 

He rolled out of bed and peeked out the door. The warehouse was lit with torches and the big doors were open. A space had been cleared for an incoming shipment which wasn’t out of the norm. But then he saw Robin where she was talking to Benny. She looked tense; Steve tensed too and quickly made his way down to them. If Benny had suddenly decided to be a creep he would have to answer to both of them. 

“Hey,” he said as he drew closer and realized that Benny was looking very uncomfortable too. “Is everything okay?” 

Benny turned on him, pale where he wasn’t blotchy red. “Go back to your room.” 

Steve blinked. 

“Steve, seriously, I think it would be best.” Robin was also looking queasy, and that made Steve queasy too. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked instead of obeying. 

Benny cursed and they both turned toward him and then the open doors where he was staring. He knew that one day his inability to do what he was told would bite him in the ass. He hadn’t guessed it would be due to a scary, handsome man who looked like he’d do the biting literally. 

“Evening good sirs,” Benny said jovially. 

Jason was at the front of the group, but he had several men with him, all of whom looked very ‘pirate-y’ and one of whom was leading a cart and horse. There was a large cloth thrown over the contents but it was one of the larger shipments Steve had seen, even before he saw a second cart being pulled up. 

“Princess,” Jason said loudly, strolling past Benny and stopping a hair too close to Steve for polite company. 

As if it had been a magic word, all the tension left Robin’s shoulders. She turned away, mouth twisted like she was trying not to smile. 

“Not funny,” Steve ground out to both of them. 

“You must be the wife,” Jason continued. “You work here?” 

“Yeah,” Robin shook her book. “I know all the ‘rithmatic and everything.” 

“Then you’ll be interested in what we brought.” Benny had already begun inspecting the cargo. Like always most of the goods were contained in chests or crates, but Steve was always expecting heaping piles of gold and jewels. 

Robin looked at Steve like she expected input. He had nothing to offer so she shrugged. “You two have fun,” she said, pinching Steve’s side. 

He glared after her. She and Benny sure moved on from their concern pretty fucking fast. He huffed and crossed his arms before he realized Jason was still staring at him. 

“So,” Steve coughed, “does this mean you’re taking off soon?” 

Jason hummed, “will you miss me?” 

“I mean, this is only the third time we’ve talked.” God, Steve could smell him again. His face started to heat and he kept his eyes on the far wall. “But sure, man, you guys seem cool.” 

“Cool,” Jason repeated; his nose was wrinkled when Steve looked at him. “Where do you come from?” 

“Hawkins,” Steve said unthinkingly. 

“Which is?” 

“Uh, in Indiana?” 

The good humor melted from Jason’s expression with terrifying speed as he scowled darkly. “Are you mocking me?” 

“What?” The murmuring and background noise stopped abruptly, but Steve was too terrified to look away from Jason’s glare. “No, it’s, I’m from there. It’s the thing, you know,” he tried to draw the outline of the United States but was fairly sure he did a bad job of it. 

Jason followed his finger incredulously before he reached out and snatched Steve’s hand. “You’re obviously kept for your pretty face.”

“Was that a shot?” Steve demanded. “Are you taking shots at me?” 

“Steve,” Robin’s amusement was gone when she returned to his side. “Can you not pick a fucking fight right now?” 

“Does America exist in pirate times?” Steve demanded, tugging on his hand but Jason didn’t let go. Fortunately, he looked a little less pissed. “Would he know if I said America?” 

“Uh, well, from what I can tell the Atlantic Slave Trade has ended so we’re sometime in the 1800s.” She looked from Jason to his crew members. “1800s fellas?” 

“Both of you,” Benny growled, “make yourselves useful.” 

“Hey, I’m still ensured!” Steve whined, holding up his arm and wriggling it to show that Jason still had him trapped. 

“Ensnared,” corrected Robin. 

“Not helpful.” 

“The year is 1756,” Jason added. “There is no slave trade, unless you count the Navy.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows, “should we count the Navy?” 

“Wait, that can’t be right. We’re in the Carribean, aren’t we?” Robin chewed on the edge of her fountain pen like she hadn’t noticed that everyone was staring at them by that point. “Did we end up in the Pacific?” 

“Where does the book take place?” 

“The book!” 

Jason’s grip tightened at Robin’s exclamation and Steve shot him a look. 

“I keep mistaking this for time travel. But it’s not. This is a totally different world.” 

“Like Stargate.” Steve said solemnly. 

Robin opened her mouth, then stopped, then nodded, “yeah. Like Stargate.” 

“What does any of that mean?” Jason asked. 

“It means that I keep forgetting that all of this is a dream,” Steve sighed. He looked at Jason’s hand on his arm. Hard to believe that he would dream up a sexually aggressive blond guy, but there probably wasn’t anything to examine there. “Have we been taking this too seriously?” 

“You have never taken anything serious enough,” Benny practically shouted. His face was nearly purple, but Jason’s crew members seemed to take their cues from Jason’s amused expression. 

Steve gulped, averting his eyes from Benny’s wrath and focusing on Jason instead. He tugged at his elbow, and Jason followed after a moment. Benny still looked angry, but at least he was distracted with the other crew members. 

“So I have a serious question,” he mumbled, hoping Benny wouldn’t overhear. “What’s the big mainland around here? Does Europe exist?” 

“There is a land to the north,” Jason said slowly. “Are you seeking passage for you and your missus?” 

“Are you offering?” asked Robin, leaning her elbow on Steve’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized she’d followed them. “Because so far being here hasn’t gotten us any closer to home.” 

“So, maybe I’m just dehydrated but a pirate ship probably isn’t the safest place. No offense,” he added to Jason. “But, y’know, you’re very threatening.” 

Jason gave him a filthy smile. “I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Robin!” Steve squeaked, reaching blindly for her. “Can I have a word?” 

“You’re dragging people all over this warehouse,” she said as they settled against the stairs. “What is it?” 

“Do I really have to say?” 

“Okay, look, normally I wouldn’t suggest getting on that boat in a million years, but,” she gestured around them. “These aren’t really pirates. This is a book that thirteen year olds are allowed to read. I think it’s safe to assume that nothing worse than PG-13 can happen.” 

“People die in PG-13 movies,” Steve pointed out. 

“Plus, look at those guys. They don’t look anything like the other pirates that come through here.” 

Steve did look and mostly noticed Jason, but he couldn’t disagree. 

“Come on, dingus. They’re practically the animated book. I think going with them will move the story.” 

“So, what, we reach the end of the story and suddenly we’re free?” 

Robin crossed her arms. “Do you have a better idea? Because if not, we’re getting on that ship.” 

Nothing came to mind, and Robin taking the lead had gotten them jobs and a place to stay thus far so Steve relented. 

“Also, we’re telling them we’re not really married. I’m sick of sharing a bed with you.” 

“Rude!” 

“No, hogging the blanket and kicking when I try to take it back is rude.” 

Steve had only been awake for one of those instances, and Robin had definitely kicked first. Still, he could definitely go for some alone time. “This could go really bad, but if you really think it’s safe…” 

“I do.” 

“Then let’s do it.” 

Jason was eyeing them coldly as they returned to him, all traces of good humor gone. “Finished with your missus?” 

“Yeah...not my missus,” Steve coughed awkwardly. “We just thought it would be safer if people thought she was my wife.” 

The cold disinterest melted away immediately. “I see.” 

“So,” Steve said hopefully. “Can we work for passage to the uh, place in the North? What’s it called here?” 

Jason hummed, stepping closer and Steve let him because, hey, they were asking for a favor. Jason grabbed Steve’s hips and licked his teeth, “I’m sure we can arrange something. 

-

“He’s gonna fuck you.” 

“Not helpful.” 

They were packing their meager belongings, getting ready for a life on the high seas for however long it took to get where they wanted to go. Steve couldn’t stop calling it ‘America’ in his head. 

“You can mentally prepare yourself, maybe,” Robin said thoughtfully. “And I’m pretty sure this is a kid’s book, so you can say no.” She leered a little. “Do you want to?” 

Steve glared at her. “That is  _ really  _ not helpful.” 

“You’re going to have to confront your sexuality at some point, Steve. It’s okay if a gorgeous wet dream of a pirate is making you do it.” 

“Robin!” Steve whined. “I’m still enjoying my denial. Please let me enjoy my denial.” 

“Fine.” 

Jason was gone but the rest of the crew were waiting when Steve and Robin emerged from their room. Steve idled awkwardly near them while Robin and Benny had a surprisingly touching farewell. 

“Swear to God,” Robin muttered, wiping a couple tears from her cheek, “I wish we could steal him too so he could be my new dad.” 

Steve understood the sentiment, even if he wasn’t as close with Benny. He looked back once at Benny as they began following the crew, and there was a small twist in his chest. 

“Maybe it’ll be the thing where we get back and he’s got a double in Hawkins.” 

Robin snorted and bumped his shoulder. “If we find him, we adopt him.” 

“Deal.” 

If Steve had been watching a movie, he was sure that the torches would somehow light up the whole bay, and the moon would bounce off the sails of the ship to give it a sense of majesty as he and Robin approached. But reality was really picking and choosing where to apply, and it was dark as fuck. 

“Is this your first time walking?” Robin snapped after the third time he stumbled on an uneven plank. 

“What if it was?” Steve snapped right back. “You’d look like such a jerk.” 

Ahead of them, one of the men muttered something about regretting bringing them along. If they were someone other than scary pirates, Steve would have had some choice words for that too. After all, it wasn’t up to  _ them  _ if Robin and Steve came along, it was up to…

Come to think of it, who had made the decision? It seemed as though Jason had, but was it really a call that a Cabin Boy could make? 

The light from the torches on the Scorpion had just reached them when a figure emerged from the ship. It was small, but wearing what looked to be a large coat that looked red where it wasn’t simply dark. 

“Bring the boy to the Captain’s cabin,” came a woman’s voice. 

“Wait,” 

“What,” 

Were the only responses Steve and Robin managed before they were swiftly pulled apart. 

Robin seemed to focus her ire on the woman from what Steve could tell as he was bodily lifted onto the ship. He yelled to be put down but kept his struggling to a minimum to avoid any violence. The last thing he needed was to be knocked out with no idea what would happen to Robin. 

“Ungrateful brat,” was the only response. 

There was a door with an ornate handle set in wood that caught the light like it was polished. It flew open as they approached and Steve barely registered the low light of the room beyond before he was shoved inside. 

“What the fuck,” Steve yelped, scrambling to stay on his feet. “This did not have to be this shady!” 

He whirled around, looking for whoever might be waiting for him. After all, what reason could there be to separate him and Robin and then bring him to the captain? His mind immediately went to the gutter. 

And yes, Steve had accepted that there was a definite possibility that he was going to be trading sex for passage, but he had assumed it would be with Jason. In hindsight, that was probably stupid, but sue him for not thinking very far ahead in the ten minutes it took them to make it down there. 

Another thought passed his mind as he looked around the dim space, taking in the lavish setting. He was actually going to meet ‘Old Billy Bones’ from Max’s book. 

A far door, cast so deeply in shadow that Steve hadn’t seen before slowly opened. He froze with his hands balled into fists at his side but the anticipation was supremely short lived as Jason stepped through. His plain clothes were gone, replaced with tight pants, a bare chest, and a long, deep red coat draped across his shoulders. 

“You’re not,” Steve muttered. 

“Captain Billy Bones,” he replied with a cut throat grin and a sweeping bow, “at your service.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and do the second part.


End file.
